


Here I Go Again

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Magic, Reconciliation, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Summary:  Months later, you meet Stephen once again on the field of battle





	Here I Go Again

Here I go Again

by Skybirdday

(Stephen Strange/Reader)

Disclaimer: Doctor Strange belongs to Marvel/Disney; The Reader is my own creation. 

 

*******

 

It was in Manhattan that you saw him floating in the air, his hands glowing crimson as he cast his spell.   
"Back, you foul monster!" you heard him growl as a black darkness glided in the streets.

Suddenly, a long rope like tentacle stretched out to lash out at Stephen when you gesture, sending a bolt  
of cerulean energy at the monster which cried out when it was hit.

"F/N!"

You glance up at Stephen, who hovered near you, glaring with cold blue eyes. "Hello, Stephen."

"What are you doing here?"

"I went by the Sanctum first and Wong told me where you were. How have you been? How's Clea?"

"I am fine. Clea is fine as well. She is gone. There was an incident in the Dark Dimension that she had to attend to."

"Stephen, are you happy?"

Stephen frowned at you, but said nothing. Then he turned away from you to face the monster yet again. 

You frown and reach out with your left hand. "Stephen--"

You gasp as something slams into you, knocking you off your feet. You groaned as your body hit the concrete before  
looking up to see a tentacle coming towards you and heard an unearthly cry from nearby. You closed your eyes.

"NO!"

You open your eyes to look up and see the tentacle held back by crimson bands held by Stephen himself. "F/N, quickly get   
out of the way! I can only hold it back for so long!"

You nod as you scrambled to your feet to run to an alleyway a few blocks down. Then you saw a blur go by and you saw Stephen  
fall. "Stephen!" you scream. You call forth your cerulean bands and sent a blast of energy towards the monster. A cry alerted you   
that you got a direct hit. 

"What are you doing?" You turn to see Stephen slowly get on his feet, a few cuts and bruises upon his face. 

You look at him. "I was helping you like old times."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? We are friends, aren't we?"

Stephen frowned again, lines appearing on his face making him look older. "We were becoming much more months ago, F/N.   
Then you left."

"I had to leave, Stephen."

"Why?" said Stephen louder.

"Stephen, why are you looking at me like I am Dormammu or Umar? I had to leave for you and Clea. For you two to have  
a fresh start or perhaps start over. You two still love each other. I was in the way."

"But to leave without saying goodbye?"

You smile softly. "You foolish man, my kiss was my goodbye. If I had stayed, I would have cried in your arms. I love you, Stephen  
Strange. That has not changed."

Then a scream broke your thoughts. "The monster--"

"It must be dealt with," said Stephen. "Perhaps we could talk later back at the Sanctum if you wish."

You nod. "Shall we? However I can't float like you can."

"Here, grab my hand. I can use my magic to have you levitate beside me." Crimson energy came forth as it wrapped around  
your form before lifting you up into the air to float beside Stephen." Then Stephen smiled. "Now, we can do together," he said, taking  
your hand in his, the only thing connecting you both. "Let's go take care of that monster. Then they flew away.

Moments later they flew in front of the black mass, its tentacles reaching out to try to grab both of you.

"So what is the plan? Attack together or do one after the other?" you say, staring at Stephen.

Stephen smiled as he looked at you. "How about a little bit of both?"

You smile back. "Shall I go first?"

Stephen nodded as you gestured, your hands glowing with cerulean energy as you send a blue bolt at the monster  
before something blocked it. Then Stephen's hands shimmered with crimson energy before he too sent a bolt at  
the creature, which cried out as soon as as it was hit. 

"Why did your bolt affected it and mine didn't?" you say.

"You hit the head and I hit the neck. It seems to be vulnerable there. Why don't we hit it repeatedly and then I'll  
open a portal to the Dark Dimension to send it there."

You nod as the both of you fight the monster, hitting it with crimson and cerulean bolts until--

"It seems to be stunned," you say. "Now, Stephen!"

Stephen nodded as his hands waved in the air as a circular portal came forth above the monster. Soon crimson  
energy grabbed the dark monster, lifting it upwards into the portal until it collapsed, leaving no trace.

"So what do we do now?" you ask after a moment.

"Come back with me to the Sanctum Sanctorum," said Stephen. "We will have some privacy there. Wong and Sara  
are out for the night."

"Very well," you say as Stephen conjured a circular portal before the two of you, which the both of you passed through.  
"So we are back in the Sanctorum. . ." you say.

"Sit. I will make us tea," said Stephen as you sit down in a chair in the study. A few minutes later, Stephen came back  
with a tray with a steaming teapot and two cups. Quietly, he served you first before getting himself a cup of tea before   
sitting down across from you.

As you sip your tea, you turn to Stephen. "Why did you treat me like I was your worst enemy when we  
first met again?"

"I was angry that you left with no explanation. Clea and I had a long talk about that. Clea knew why you had left.  
That you loved me, but you knew that Clea and I still loved one other. You gave us time to vent to each other  
even though we are no longer together. We got somethings out of the way. I must apologize that I was cold to you  
when we met again. I did not expect to see you again."

"You should have! When you need me, I was always there. After all didn't I save you the first time that we met?"

Stephen smiled, taking a sip for his cup. "You only helped which I was glad for."

You shake your head. "You always want to do things yourself. I was just an ally."

"Then you become much more. Even Clea could see it and she said as much when we talked."

"If I may ask, how do you feel about me now?" you asked.

"I have come to terms with what you were trying to do and I understand. Would you stay tonight in  
your old room?"

You smile at him and nod. "That would be fine," you say, finishing your tea and placing it back on the tray  
before getting up. "Well, I guess this is good night then."

Then Stephen took one of your hands in his, bringing it to his lips, and kissed it before looking up at you.  
"I prefer to think of this as a new beginning for us," he said before letting your hand go. "Good night, F/N."

You nod before turning to head to your room, leaving Stephen alone with his thoughts in the study.

END

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft that I did - I didn't like (back in April) so I redid it.  
> However working and real life took over - I finally finished this!  
> Enjoy! (The title is from the song by Whitesnake - Here I Go Again)
> 
> Any errors are mine!


End file.
